


Us ? Us.

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Can you see the reference to Sarah Rogers?, M/M, No Beta, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Clint knows and sees. So does Natasha. They're freaky. Steve and Bruce are adorable. Tony makes an apparition and claims his science boyfriend.





	Us ? Us.

Bruce noticed a lot. Except things concerning himself, really. So when Clint sat across from him for breakfast and asked him how it had went on his 'date' with Captain America, he just blinked. Then informed Clint that it wasn't a date. But two friends going to the museum because they shared an appreciation for art. Clint had chuckled.

"When was the last time we went out together ?" He'd then asked Bruce who frowned at him.

"Last week we went to a pub and you entered a dart championship that you won while wearing a blindfold. Then proceeded to outdrink a guy nicknamed 'Kegausorus Rex.' I had to drag your ass back to the tower."

A smile spread across Clint's face as memories filled his mind. "I'll give you that much."The archer conceded. He glanced at Tony who entered the room to refill his glass of coffee and kicked Bruce's leg so that he'd have the scientist's full attention.

Then proceeded to sign the next sentence. 'But you do not look at me the way you look at Captain America'

That made Bruce roll his eyes. He started to sign as well. 'His name is S-T-E-V-E. And for you information, I do not look at anyone with the level of exasperation that I show when I look at you because you are pretty fucking annoying, C-L-I-N-T.'

The archer chuckled. 'Why, doctor? I thought we had something special.'

Bruce shook his head. 'A special kind of headache, yes. Just for you.'

Clint rose an eyebrow. 'What about T-O-N-Y then ?'

"Tony might not know a lot of sign language but he surely knows when his name is pronounced, or in that case signed." The engineer spoke before taking a loud sip of his coffee. "So Legolas, Brucie bear, care to share?"

The scientist sighed. "Nothing important Tones, I swear."

Tony nodded, trusting Bruce. He was renowned for pushing the other man. But Tony genuinely cared and he could sense it when his friend simply didn't want to share. Currently, Bruce's look said '_I'm too exhausted and confused for this, maybe later but probably not._' Clint, on the other hand was grinning like an idiot. "Bruce went on a date."

That made Tony pause and glance at his best friend. "What?! With whom?! And how come Katniss knows but I don't?! Discarding your science boyfriend for a shinier model already??"

Bruce rolled his eyes at the words fusing out of the billionaire's mouth. He decided to focus on the last question. "No, Tony. You're still very much the only man in my life." He answered, very matter of factly. 

"And what am I? The occasional sidepiece???" Clint asked, feigning to be offended. Bruce decided to simply hide his face behind his hands as the two snickered.

"What are you two doing to poor Doctor Banner?" Natasha asked, entering the room. She moved toward Clint, messing out with his hair before moving past them and behind large inox bar to enter the kitchen. She poured herself some coffee, waiting for an answer.

"Bruce had a date." Tony said. "That's sadly all I know."

Natasha narrowed her eyes for a split second before speaking again. "So it was a date? Because Steve talked to me about it and he seemed confused. He didn't want to rush you into something you couldn't handle."

Bruce frowned at that. "I didn't know Steve felt like that."

She chuckled. "Figured. I just need you to use that piece of information carefully, Doc." She then gave a pointed look at Clint and Tony, clearly signifying that making fun of the Captain would result in something more painful than death.

"I didn't knew that it was a date either." Bruce added, then sighed.

That's when Steve entered, his bright grin dimming when he took in the doctor's face. "Is everything alright in here?"

Tony grinned. "Course Capsicle. We were just discussing Clint's new bow. Nobody thinks I can make arrows out of pressurized air that would remain dense enough to be shot."

Steve furrowed his brows. "That's because you can't."

Tony chuckled. "Yet." He spoke and clasped a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Now if anyone is looking for me, I'll be in my lab revolutionizing science." He added before walking out.

"Went on another jog with Sam?" Natasha asked Steve who's gaze had trailed behind Tony. He grinned brightly and nodded, focusing back on her. "That means we have a hour worth of training to catch up with. Come on Clint, we can't let Uncle Steve the super grandpa get too ahead of us." With that, Clint stood up and she put her empty cup of coffee in the sink. The two assassins were out before Steve could protest.

"That was particularly unsubtle for Natasha." Steve spoke, chuckling. "She must be really tired of me mooning about you to her."

The incongruity of the situation didn't escape Bruce who snorted softly before his traits sobered. "Steve... That afternoon at the museum, did you intend for it to be a date ?"

The soldier blushed brightly. "Well,I, w well, perhaps."

The scientist nodded and took off his glasses, lightly pinching the bridge of his nose. "You could've found a much better subject for your adoration."

Steve chuckled nervously. "You assume I had a say in the matter." He took the seat Clint had previously been sitting on, across from Bruce. "It just happened. It's you." He shrugged. "You don't expect anything from me, I like it."

The good doctor shook his head, smiling a bit. "I don't expect anything from anyone, that doesn't make you special." Steve smiled, in that very fond, very innocent manner. It always made Bruce see the lonely Brooklyn kid stuck in a body that didn't quite feel like his.

"Maybe being looked at, as if I was common is exactly what I'm looking for."

At that, Bruce couldn't help but laugh. "You're not common Steve. Captain America or not. You're not common." The blond flushed.

"Once Tony said that everything special about me came from a bottle. And it hurt so much because for a long while, I thought he was right. I'm not saying I don't know my self worth. I dealt with enough shit as my rachitic, anemic self to know how to fight back and **always stand up**. I'm just acknowledging that Captain America is far more 'special' for a lack of better word, than Steve Rogers."

Bruce frowned. "As someone who embodies the saying 'two sides to the same coin', trust me when I tell you that Steve Rogers IS Captain America. Now Captain America might not quite be Steve Rogers, but there's only one man who can live up to that name anyway. The serum didn't completely transform you, it magnified what was already there. That will to fight for justice, that resilience, that strength, it's all you. What's inside just got out." Steve smiled a bit, eyes falling shut for a second. One thing was certain, his ridiculously long lashes were even more beautiful when the supersoldier was blushing.

Reopening his eyes, Steve spoke again : "See, that's exactly why you're a great contender of my adoration."

Bruce snorted. "Pointing out the truth hardly makes one qualifies for another's love. If you listen closely, anyone in that tower would probably give the same speech about you."

Steve frowned. "I doubt Tony would."

Bruce grinned. "That's because you don't listen. In between two quips, there's love and care. What he does, tells you a lot more about the man than what he says."

Steve nodded. "Should I do the same thing for Clint?"

The good doctor laughed. "God no, Clint is terrible through and through, just don't listen to him, at all. He and Natasha share one common brain and he hasn't had it in a while." That made the blond laugh. "Joke aside, Clint is a great man. One on one conversations with him can be fantastic. He is challenging yet approachable, clever, humorous and between us, he has disgustingly great arms."

Steve chuckled. "Careful there Doc, I might get jealous."

Bruce fondly shook his head. "I'm sorry Steve, but I already have a boyfriend and a sidepiece. I can't take another lover. It'd be awfully exhausting and I need to keep some time for science."

Steve tilted his head to the side, face blank. "What's a sidepiece?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'm not Tony, don't give me your 'What's Facebook' face."

Steve's face shifted, loosing the confused look that was being replaced by an amused one. "I almost gave him a aneurysm, I could see that vein in his neck going crazy." The scientist grinned back. "I'm going to assume Tony is the boyfriend, so that makes Clint the sidepiece?"

Bruce snorted. "He wishes."

Steve's eyes widened. "My, my, doctor, I didn't knew you had that many lovers. Should I take a ticket?"

Bruce sighed. "The ride's been closed for years, kid. Spare yourself a disappointing trip." Now Steve would've laughed at being called 'kid' when he was older than anyone else in that tower, but, the self-deprecating tone of the doctor stopped him.

"You know Doc, for a man who claims to be terrible at love, you seem to have surrounded yourself with quite the amount of admirers. Even Thor seems quite keen of spending time in your company."

Bruce smiled, a certain fondness passing in his eyes as he saw the reflection of a child in Steve. A twenty year old young man still figuring out his way in a world that isn't quite his but is already eager to claim him as their savior. That, was beautiful. But the very same twenty something young man taking a liking into a fourty something broken one? That, that was terrifying. "Steve, you could and should, do better." Bruce spoke, without giving it much thought. "I care about you. But I tend to break any bond I hold too dear. Who's to say I won't be gone tomorrow ?"

Steve shrugged. "I'll wait until you return. Whether it's the day after that or in a year, what does it change? I waited 70 years for a dance."

The scientist sighed. "You're a good man. Too great perhaps of a person, for your own good. And I, am selfish enough to indulge me this."

Steve's brows shot up as he asked : "Us?"

Bruce nodded. "Us."

Steve grinned. "Did we just DTR?" He asked, making the other male frown.

"What?"

Steve chuckled. "Defined the relationship, keep up old man." He spoke and stood up, withhe intent to go take a shower now that he'd managed to score a proper date.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I already regret my choice." The blond chose to chuckle. He carefully leant in, penetrating the scientist's space at a painfully slow pace. The intent was to leave room for Bruce to pull away. He didn't. Instead he met Steve halfway. The two pressed their lips in a chaste, explorative kiss. The angle was a little awkward and Steve was widely smiling, but they kissed. And it felt pretty great. The Supersoldier pulled away, enjoying the slightly dazed look on Bruce's face. His lips were parted, eyes wide open with particularly dilated pupils and a slight flush to his cheeks. Surely worth remembering to put on paper later. With that, he headed toward the exit of the room.

But he stopped in his track as he reached the threshold. Then pivoted on himself to face Bruce. "Before I go, who's the sidepiece?" Steve asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'll have you know that Phil sometimes takes me out on discreet dates. We've been to multiple secret underground casinos and old speakeasies. It's been no short of fascinating. And, don't tell Clint, but he always lits up my cigar."

Steve shook his head, amused. "You. Me. Tonight. 10 p.m. We'll see if I can lit up something else for you." Bruce laughed at the visible blush on Steve's cheeks and spoke before the other could apologize for his awkward innuendo.

"I'll see you then."

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any mistakes, do feel to point it out, english is not my mother tongue and I really wanna learn ^^


End file.
